Field
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device and a method for driving the same.
Related Art
The stereoscopic image display device is classified as either a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique. The stereoscopic technique uses a binocular parallax image between the left and right eyes of a viewer to establish the perception of three-dimensional (3D) depth. Techniques for implementing the binocular parallax image include glasses types and non-glasses types. The glasses type includes a patterned retarder type that displays the left and right parallax images to be displayed on a display panel in different polarization direction and implements a 3D image using a polarized glasses and a shutter glass type that displays the left and right parallax images on the display panel in a time sharing manner and implements the 3D image using a liquid crystal shutter glass. In the non-glasses type, the 3D images may be implemented by separating the left and right parallax images using an optical plate such as a parallax barrier, lenticular lens, or the like.
The parallax barrier is for separating the left and right parallax images using a barrier plate blocking light, such that the 3D image may be implemented. However, in the parallax barrier, a two-dimensional (2D) luminance of the stereoscopic image display device using the parallax barrier is low because of parallax barrier. Recently, in order to supplement the 2D luminance of the stereoscopic image display device due to the parallax barrier, a switchable barrier which is formed only in a 3D mode without the barrier being formed in a 2D mode has been proposed. The switchable barrier may control a region where the barrier is formed using liquid crystal. As a result, after detecting a position of a user, a user tracking technology changing a forming position of the barrier for the switchable barrier according to the position of the user has been proposed.
The user tracking technology allows the user to watch optimal 3D images regardless of the position of the user by changing the forming position of the barrier according to the position of the user. However, since the user tracking technology changes the forming position of the barrier by analyzing the position of the user after a movement of the user is completed, a predetermined time interval is present from the time when the movement of the user is completed to the time when the forming position of the barrier is changed. For example, when the user moves from orthoscopic viewing region to a barrier viewing region during the predetermined time interval, since watching 3D images is blocked, the user may feel a flicker. The orthoscopic viewing region indicates a region where the left-eye of the user watches the left parallax image and the right-eye of the user watches the right parallax image, the barrier viewing region indicates a region where a black pattern corresponding to the barrier rather than the 3D image shown, and the flicker means flickering. Consequently, the user may feel inconvenience in the watching the 3D images during the predetermined time interval.